Going Home
by BashfulC
Summary: Kimerly's on her own and back in Angel Grove. The question is...what happens now?
1. Prologue

Yahoo ****

Yahoo! I'm finally posting something! This is, obviously, my first submitted and posted fic. This is set after Billy goes to Aquaitar. 

I hope to make this a series. Any comments and flames welcomed. 

The Power Rangers belong to Saban. Ashleigh Dumont-Hart and Crystal Anderson belong to me. Now on with the fic! J 

Going Home

__

Kimberly Hart stood at the edge of the cliff, staring down at the Atlantic Ocean below, thinking. She thought about the rangers. Rangering had changed her life so much. If she had never meet Zordon and Alpha-5 she never would have meet all the people who helped shape her life. But it was more than that, she thought tiredly, as she sat down with her legs dangling over the edge. They were her family. She was closer to them, than she was to anyone else, including the people who brought her into this world, her parents. Thinking about her parents brought back the pain. She now knew how Billy felt when he lost his mom and when Rocky lost his dad. 

A month before her mom and step-dad, Adrian, had been in a freak car accident. The tires off her mom's car had suddenly came off while her mom and Adrian had been on the highway. The car had skidded about two hundred feet before coming to a stop and exploding. They never had a chance. Now she had to take care of her little half sister, Ashleigh. Ashleigh was two years old and couldn't go to any one else. Her brother, Keith, had died about a year before. Her father had been dead for about two years. All of Ashleigh's grandparents were dead, leaving only her. 

She had made plans immediately to move back to Angel Grove. She had informed Wallace Cranston about the accident and he had offered her a place to stay. After much thinking and arguing with Wallace, Kim had agreed. Wallace had sent her several job applications but one had caught her eye. 'Angel Grove Gymnastics.' She had sent all the information and had been accepted as a coach. She would work after school. She would be starting both her knew job and school about a week after she arrived in Angel Grove. A week to get in touch with everyone. A week of explaining. She looked out at the ocean and smiled, thinking that she would soon be seeing the Pacific Ocean, instead of the Atlantic Ocean. She looked at her watch. 7:59. There flight was at 11:15pm, she had gotten a night flight so when she got to Angel Grove it would be about 8:15pm there. 

"Kimberly! We should get going. Your flight leaves in about three hours, and you have some things you have to do before you leave good ol' Florida." Kimberly rolled her eyes and turned around. Her roommate Crystal Anderson, was leaning out the window while trying to keep Ashleigh from playing with the car keys. Kim giggled and hurried to the car. "well, then in the words of the worst pun and joke maker in the world, 'lets get this saddle up on the horse , so we can mosey on along.'" Crystal groaned as she moved to the passenger seat and Kim climbed in the drivers seat. "that was definitly one of the worst puns you have ever made!" Kimberly started up the car and pulled onto the road. "well don't blame me, blame Rocky. He's the one who said it first." Kimberly giggled as she remembered the trip to the cattle and horse farm where Rocky had made the pun. 

"Okay lets see. You've already talked to the post office, and all your mail will be forwarded to you in Angel Grove. You've talked to doctor's and such and all yours and Ashleigh's medical records are already in Angel Grove." She stopped a minute, glanced at Kim and muttered something and checked another item of the list in her hand. "There's only the matter of loading all your boxes into the van, me getting a ton of snacks for my little road trip and you going to city hall and getting the adoption papers." Crystal sighed and muttered under her breathe "lets just pray you don't miss your flight."

Two and a half hours later they were sitting down at the airport, when a announcement came over the loud speaker. "flight 313 from Orlando, Florida to Angel Grove, California is now boarding. Repeat flight 313 from Orlando, Florida to Angel Grove, California is now boarding." "Well that's us. I'll see you in Angel Grove in about a week. Man I'm going to miss you." Kim hugged Crystal. Then she picked up Ashleigh and her carry on bag. She looked at Crystal one more time, then walked in to the plane. She never looked back. One thought was on her mind when the plane lifted into the air. I'm going home.


	2. Welcome Home....Billy?!

Hey this is the 2nd chapter in my Going Home series ****

Hey this is the 2nd chapter in my Going Home series. The ranger's do not belong to me because if they did Kimberly and Jason would never have left and Kim and Jason would have ended up as a couple. I don't have any money, so don't sue me. If you wish to use any of the characters in this series, please ask first. The same goes to anyone who wishes to use the main plot and write a sequel or something. And just so you peepers know, I will except flames but I feed them to my dog from hell. He chews up everything and that's how I keep him from chewing my shoes. Thanks and cheesedoodles! 

**__**

Welcome Home….Billy?!

By Mistika

****

Billy Cranston had been home for about two weeks. He didn't tell the others about what happened with Cestria but they all could tell it was a gentle breakup with little pain on either sides. Billy was happy to be back. He was with his friends and father, the most important people in his life. He was also a ranger again. And so was Jason.

Of course the rangers didn't know that. All they knew was that there were two new rangers, but they had no idea who they were or where they got there powers. It was one of the things Billy wouldn't or couldn't tell them. He wasn't sure which. He looked at the others while they danced, they were having a party to celebrate his return and thought back to when he had found the powers.

::Flashback::

While on Aquitar, Billy and the ranger's had been diving, when they came across a small metal box. Cestro had told him that the box had never been touched by any Aquitain. He said every time someone tried to get it they were shocked with a small burst of energy. Billy wasn't thinking when he went and picked it up. Both Cestro, himself, and the rest of the Aquitan rangers where surprised when he wasn't shocked. They took it to the Aquitain rangers base and opened it. Inside was a diary, the Pink Aquitain morpher and the Purple, Black, and White Zeo crystal's. The diary belonged to the last Pink Aquitain Ranger. From what they could figure out, right before she died she had put the five objects in the box and put a small spell of protection on it. It could only be touched by one of the chosen ones. Those being either the White, Black or Purple Zeo rangers or the next Pink Aquitain Ranger. 

While trying to figure out what to do with it, the Pink Morpher started to glow. They all turned to it and heard a soft female voice say "Cestria of Aquitar, you are the chosen bearer of the Pink Aquitain powers and all that comes with it. Do you except the responsibility?" by then the morpher was floating in front of Cestria. She looked at Billy and Cestro who were grinning and nodding. She smiled and whispered "yes" and suddenly she was in armor almost identical to Delphines. She looked at Delphine and the rest of the ranger's, when Delphine said "welcome to the team". They all were startled when the same voice said "Billy Cranston of Earth, you are the chosen bearer for the White Zeo powers and the protector of the Black and Purple crystals, until the chosen bearers are found. Do you except the responsibility of White Zeo ranger and the job of finding the Purple and Black Zeo Rangers?" Billy looked at Cestria and, with tears running down his face he nodded and said proudly "yes". He was soon in Armor identical to Adam's except it was white with an octagon on the helmet. He slowly took of the helmet and smiled relishing in the power rushing in through his body. 

::End Flashback::

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jason sat next to him. Jason looked at Billy and said "thinking about the Purple again, huh?" Billy smiled "Nope thinking about when I got the power's. I was so hap-shit!" Billy had just caught sight of the clock. It read five to eight. :I got so caught up in my thoughts I forgot about Kim!* "Jason we gotta get to the airport! Kim's plane arrives in about 20 minutes and it takes about 10 to fifteen minutes to get to the airport. She'll kill us if were late!" Billy hissed to Jason under his breath. Jason eyes were wide. He nodded "go get my jeep. Here's the keys I'll tell the guys that we have to go or we will be dead the next time they see us." Billy nodded then reminded him "do not tell why we'll be dead. Remember she doesn't want anyone to know that's she's coming home. Besides," he added with a grin "she's might just kill me for tellin' you." Jason was chuckling when he went to tell the guys.

Authors Note's: I haven't seen the Zeo armor. I stopped watching the show after Kimberly left. She is and always will be my favorite female ranger. And the show just sucked without her, but that's my personal opinion. So please don't flame me about the armor and if anyone has any idea about what to put on Jason's helmet let me know. I already know what I'm putting on the purple ranger's helmet. Tanx!


	3. The Reunion

I hope you are enjoying the fic and I love feedback so… ****

I hope you are enjoying the fic and I love feedback so….(Hint-Hint). By now you should now that I do not own the rangers and if you think I do then you need help. J/K. I hope that you get a kick out me trying to write. And spell. I can't spell worth crap. Enjoy the fic. Thanks and cheesedoodles.

__

The Reunin

By Mistika

Kimberly looked out her plane window impatiently. She was very excited about seeing Billy and Jason again. When she was in Florida, she missed a lot of people but she missed Billy and Jason the most. Billy, Jason, and Kim had never been seperated for so long before. When Jason had went to the Peace Conference, she and Billy still had each other. She had been worried about Jason but he had known what she was thinking and told her he would be fine. Then when she went to Florida she had worried about Billy. He informed her she was acting way too much like her mother, with the worrying and all. Now all three of them would be back together again. She chuckled as she thought of all the trouble the three of them were likely to get into.

Billy and Jason ran towards Kimberly's gate and made it just as the passengers were disembarking. Billy and Jason grinned at each other while the tried to slow there breathing to a normal pace. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful.

"Figure's you would be late. Did you have fun doing the one hundred meter dash in the airport?" said a teasing voice behind them. The glanced at each other and turned around. There was Kim holding a little girl about two or three. She was trying to hold her carry-on bag and keep from dropping the little girl. 

Jason looked at Kim and said sarcasticly "yes we did do you have a problem with it?" he suddenly grinned and said "god, it's good to have you back. Is this Ashleigh?" Kimberly smiled brightly and said "yup. This is Ashleigh Lynn Hart-Dumont. Ash for short," she turned to Ash and said "and Ash, these funny people, as you called them, are my two oldest and dearest friends. Your Uncle Billy and Uncle Jason." Billy shot Kim a funny look as he took her carry on bag and diaper bag. "Uncle? Since when did I become an uncle?"

They started walking towards the luggage claim. Kim shot him a look of disbelief and asked matter-of-factly "would you prefer Mr. Cranston? Because that's what she'll call you if it's not Uncle Billy," she looked at Jason "the same goes for you 'Mr. Scott'." Billy smiled and nodded. "I can deal with 'uncle Billy'." Jason nodded his agreement. "What's my dad gonna be?" Billy asked. Kim smiled. "what do you think?" He grinned. "uncle Wallace?' She laughed. After looking at the luggage train for about three minutes she said "Jason, that ones mine," pointing. "so is that one."

After getting all Kim's luggage they walked to Jason's jeep. They crammed all Kim's stuff and themselves into the Jeep they took off for Billy's house. Kim smiled as they passed the park. Memories of picnic's, carnival's, and attacks raced through her mind. She really did miss Angel Grove. Before she new it, tears were rolling down her cheek's as she silently sobbed. Jason looked at Kim and hugged her tight as Billy drove. They knew how she was feeling. Billy stopped the car and said quietly "Were here." Kim looked up. She then realized she was still in Jason's arms. She laughed softly. "Sorry. I shouldn't have let loose like that. It's just…" she trailed off as tears came to her eyes. She held them in though. She smiled. "Lets get inside. I want to get settled in as fast as possible and I want to see Wallace." She pulled away from Jason and hopped out of the Jeep. She picked Ashleigh up from the seat where she had fallen asleep and walked towards the door. She looked at Wallace then back at Billy and Jason, who were unloading her stuff. Yup she was finally home.


	4. I Need To Tell Them, Don't I?

I am now going to relay to you what I was informed of at a press conference a couple weeks ago ::clears throat:: "I've come to you today to happily inform you that the rangers now belong to me

I am now going to relay to you what I was informed of at a press conference a couple weeks ago ::clears throat:: "I've come to you today to happily inform you that the rangers now belong to me." ::startled gasps can be heard from the audience:: "I know I-" ::an ugly looking man pushes his way to the front and yells "no you don't I do":: "and who might you be mister?" ::he smiles:: "I'm Hamm Saban!" ::yells to one of her advisers:: "I thought you said he was dead!" ::adviser smiles back with a evil glint in her eye:: "so I lied. Sue me." ::royally pissed off:: "This is so not right!" ::yelling as dragged off by the police, (it sounded suspiciasly like):: "I want my Tommy." 

So there you go, I do not own the rangers. (It didn't really happen but who cares. I wanted to spice up my disclaimer. I need your opinion: did I spice up my disclaimer?) This is the third chapter in my Going Home series.

**__**

I Need To Tell Them, Don't I?

By Mistika

Billy looked at Kimberly when she walked into the house from the backyard. She walked to the refrigerator and took a bottle of Gatorade out. He watched as she took a long swallow. He didn't realize he had been staring until Kim looked at him and said, annoyed "What!?" 

Billy shook his head and said "Sorry." Then he thought of something else. "When are you going to let the others know your home?" 

Kim shook her head. "I was thinking maybe after graduation?" she replied sheepishly. It was Billy's turn to shake his head. 

"You have to tell them. Besides there going to be at school, and unless you can turn invisible or can change your name and appearance, there going to see you." Billy smiled. "I know you're nervous, but you shouldn't be. They miss you. We all missed you."

Kimberly smiled. "Alright, let me go and change. Can you get Ash ready? Then we'll go to the Youth Center, Okay?" 

Billy smiled and stood up "deal." He went to find Ash. Kim stared at where he had been sitting for a few minutes before going up to her and Ashleigh's 'attic apartment.' *I'am in so much trouble* 

Author's note's: sorry so short. I'm working on my other fic "Billy's Dad is Marrying Who?!?" so this is going to go slower than usual. 


	5. Ash Meet's Her Aunt's And Uncles

Ash Meets Her Aunts And Uncles

I really hate these things. I'm not even going to finish this stupid disclaimer 'cause you already know who owns the ranger's. On with the fic. By the way thanx to everyone who read and reviewed my fic's.

Thanks and Cheesedoodles!

Kimberly held onto Ashleigh's hand as she walked into the Youth Center. She felt her heart start doing double time when she saw Tommy and Jason sparing. She looked around. Then glanced at Billy.

"This place hasn't changed a bit. Where are the others?"

All of a sudden she heard a gasp and a shriek from behind her. She turned around just as Katherine 'Kat' Hillard barelled into her. Fortunetly she didn't fall backwards. She looked at Billy who had an amused look on his face as she hugged the girl. The look on her face said "what the hell" 

When Kat finally let go she was immediately pulled into the arms of Rocky Desantos. For a few minutes she was almost literally passed from one pair of arms to another. At last she was set down. After getting the life squeezed out of her, she looked at Billy who's amused look had turned into a full fledged smirk and said "wipe that smirk off your face!" They walked to the 'ranger' table and sat down

After the laughter died down Billy replied "I hate to say I told you so, but…I told ya they missed you." 

Adam Park smiled at her and said "He's right. We have missed you. My roof feels lonely." Kim smiled and was about to reply when she felt a tug at her skirt. She looked down at Ashleigh. She smiled and bent down and picked her up and plucked her on her lap.

"Mommy who are they?" Kim winced. Ashleigh had taken to calling her mommy for about three days now. She looked at the others who, all except Jason and Billy, had stunned expressions on their faces. 

She looked at Ashleigh and said "Princess, these nice people are mommy's friends. Your uncle's and aunts." 

Billy looked at the two and then at Jason. He turned to Kimberly.

"Why don't I go and get this little angel some food and a smoothie?" Kim nodded and Billy picked up Ashleigh and walked to the juice bar. 

Kim looked at the others. Kat was the first to speak. "Mommy?"

Kim sighed. "She's not mine. In fact she's my sister, half sister, but still sister." Jason put and hand on her shoulder in reassurance. She looked at him and smiled. She looked at the others. She took a deep breath and started her explaination.

"About a month and a half ago, my mom and step-dad, Adrian, were in a car accident. Neither made it. About a year ago my brother Keith died. Two years ago my dad died. All my grandparents are gone. My uncle Steve, my aunt Jo, my cousin Kelly, Ash and I are the only people in my family left, on both side's. My uncle Arthur died of cancer six years ago, and my other uncle Ronald died when I was three years old. There was no one who could take Ash. My uncle Steve is in a wheelchair. He was the other pilot in our family. He's paralyzed from the waist down. My aunt Jo has her hands full with keeping the house clean, working and taking care of Kelly. So I adopted Ash and decided to move back to my hometown. I'm living in Billy's Attic. The made it into a mini apartment. I'm going to be working at the angel Grove Gymnastics School after school, and Billy has offered to take care of Ash while I'm at school and while I'm at work so I won't have to leave her with strangers. I think that's about it."

She looked at the others and tried to tell what they were thinking. Kat looked shocked, saddened, and sympathetic. She also had tears in her eyes. Tanya too had tears in her eyes and also looked shocked but she also had a look of understanding. Rocky wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Billy and Ashleigh who were sitting at the juice bar. She was startled to see that he was trying to hold back tears. She felt someone put there arms around her. She looked up and saw Adam. He was smiling at her reassuringly, and his eyes looked a little misty. She finally looked at Tommy who, like Rocky was staring at Billy and Ashleigh. He looked like he was in deep thought. 

Suddenly Ernie, who was listening from nearby, came up and said "Kimberly, if you ever need some one to take care of Ash, I'll be happy to do so. We don't have many people her during the day except at lunch. I'm proud of you. Your definitly one of the best and strongest people I know. Emotionally and physically." 

Kimberly smiled as the others nodded. She sniffled. Adam let go of her and sat down in his chair next to her. Kimberly then noticed that Jason was holding her hand reassuringly. She blushed at the skin to skin contact. He had never held her hand like that. It was nice. 

Tommy noticed her blush then looked at her hand in Jason's. He smiled. He didn't know if they were together, but it definitely looked like Jason was interested. *This is going to be an interesting year, that's for sure.* He couldn't be more right.


End file.
